


Milk The Bull

by hoofies



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Daddy Kink, Feeding Kink, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoofies/pseuds/hoofies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I'm not sure what more a summary could give that the title and tags cannot. It's a PWP Kink Meme fill. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk The Bull

Though he didn’t want to admit it, as the Iron Bull struggled to pull his harness’ strap across his tender chest to the usual belt loop, he had to confess something was definitely different about his anatomy. It was hard to deny that Dorian had always had a fascination with his chest, it was at his eye level, and a lot of their first conversations revolved around the Bull’s lack of modesty and ‘proper’ armor. When they had first slept together, Dorian had made the adamant request to suckle on his nipples, a recurring theme in their following encounters, and still now that their relationship was solidified. It never occurred to Bull that the excessive nipple worship might lead to this, but once he finally got the strap buckled over his admittedly swollen pectorals he had to wipe off beads of white liquid from his each one, cheeks heating as he made a point to loosen his harness a bit so as to not cause further, public embarrassment. Bull had the feeling that his Vint would be more than pleased to help him out with his current plight, not much searching or convincing needed to get Dorian to spend some private time with him. 

“Well? You dragged me away from a perfectly good book. I’m waiting…” Dorian said as soon as the door closed behind them, looking expectant, a smirk tugging at his lips as the Bull’s face tinged a darker shade. 

Instead of answering verbally, Bull moved to remove his harness, hands coming to cup and gently squeeze his own chest, accentuating the fact that they were even bigger than usual, and causing his nipples to harden. As milk dribbled down his pecs and pooled around his fingers, Bull gazed at Dorian with his eye half-lidded.  
“Kadan… you look thirsty,” Iron Bull said, voice gentle and low, smiling softly as the mage before him went from haughty disinterest to unabashed staring. 

“You’re lactating… How? Is it because…” Dorian began, approaching the bigger man and perching on his lap, a finger coming to wipe away some of the milk leaking from his right nipple. 

“Don’t question it now, just be a good boy and drink,” the Bull interrupted his trailing thoughts, tone a little more commanding this time around. 

It was just enough to convince Dorian, hand moving to grope Bull’s chest as he leaned in to lap at the fluid around his nipple, tongue laving at the hardened nub before he latched onto it. As soon as he started suckling milk flowed into his mouth, moaning as he gulped all he was given down and rolled his hips forward against Bull’s thigh.  
This had always been one of Dorian’s fantasies, one he’d only rarely admitted once he had the courage, usually given to him by inebriation, though the Bull had known of it for some time. At first, he’d been ashamed to admit many of his kinks to his lover, but as they’d gotten to know each other it became apparent that he was far milder in comparison to the qunari he was with. Everything he had a perverted interest in was accepted and endorsed by Bull, blatantly evident to him now especially as his eager ministrations had the Bull moaning out low words of encouragement. 

“That’s it, such a good boy,” Iron Bull cooed, one hand coming to stroke at the back of Dorian’s head, two good fingers brushing through his hair and lightly scratching at his scalp, receiving pleased noises from the mage squirming on his lap. 

Rolling his tongue and lips around Bull’s hardened nipple, sweet yet salty and slightly sticky milk poured into his mouth, a constant flow that Dorian guzzled down like he was starved. Arms wrapping around the bigger man’s wide stomach, he held onto the slight curve of the Bull’s lovehandles, Bull’s rounder belly tensing and then softening as Dorian pressed their stomachs together and nudged his half hard cock against the softer side of the other’s underbelly. 

“How is it, baby boy? You like all I made for you?” the Bull asked as Dorian pulled away from his chest to gasp for breath, seemingly forgotten to do so he’d been so dedicated to his previous task. 

“Your milk tastes delicious, Daddy…” Dorian said as he nuzzled his face into Bull’s breasts, kissing at his areola before he began mouthing at the hardened nub again, crooning lowly as he drank and drank. It surprised him just how much milk the Bull was producing, his eager suckling earning him reciprocative touches, large hand palming at Dorian’s erection through his trousers before he started fussing with all his belts and buckles in earnest. Eventually they had to separate to undress fully, Dorian mildly displeased until wet lips kissed at his neck to keep him occupied as he was stripped of his clothes as quickly as Bull’s hands could manage. Fairly timely now, with how practiced he was getting at it, and his own pants took little time to remove once he was done. 

Now nude, Bull pulled Dorian to him and onto the bed, sitting back against the headboard and running his hands over his lover’s body, squeezing at his ass and stroking the back of his head, guiding his eager mouth back to his chest. This time, Dorian lapped at the nipple he’d so far left untouched. Balancing himself with one hand on Bull’s chest, his fingers squeezed around the muscle and fat to make the last of the milk dribble out and pool around his palm. Groaning, Iron Bull shifted, arching his back and pressing his breasts into the mage’s face while he reached to the side to grab half-blindly in search of lubricant. As he went back to indulging in the Bull’s milk, both of the qunari’s hands returned to Dorian’s ass. One went to spread his cheeks apart as the other pressed two lube coated fingers against his hole, one pushing further in first, the other following not long after, the mage eliciting soft moans as he tried to focus on drinking and ignore the fingers slowly working him open. 

Finding it increasingly more difficult to continue suckling the more Bull’s fingers stretched him, Dorian spent as much time mewling and gasping for breath as he did drinking now. Dorian pulled away from Iron Bull’s chest entirely by the time Bull deemed him ready enough, the head of his cock pressing into the smaller man, who in turn dug his nails into the softer gray flesh of the other’s sides as he let out a soft, needy sound. 

“Damn, look at you…!” Iron Bull said as he slowly pushed into the other, scarred hand running over Dorian’s stomach, which was slightly rounded out from all he’d taken. “You look pretty lush with a belly full of my milk,” he cooed lowly, Dorian cheeks heating from the compliment, letting out a soft sigh as he tried not to pout. 

It was amazingly difficult to be upset at all with the man when the Bull was finally fully seated inside him, muscles clenching around the other’s length while Dorian reached out to pull the qunari down enough to smash their lips together. Mouth wet and wanting, the kisses were desperate and admittedly messy, though Bull always liked to taste himself on someone else’s tongue and responded in kind. Taking this as his cue, he rolled his hips to pull out and then thrust back into Dorian, who moaned heatedly into the kiss and met each of his movements with his own. The grey hand on the mage’s belly smoothed over the gentle curve to wrap around his cock, teasing the head as their hips started a steady rhythm. 

All of that pretense had them both aching already, Dorian leaking precum over the Bull’s fingers after just the first few touches he received. Their kiss was broken when Dorian writhed so much he couldn’t focus on more than the two things he already had going on. Honestly, he found pleasure enough just bouncing on the Iron Bull’s cock, the stimulation making the pressure in his stomach grow hot and spread out. Hands perched on Bull’s chest, he had just enough focus left to squeeze at his swollen pectorals, milk squirting out and coating his hands and earning him a decidedly loud moan and heavy thrust upwards from the qunari beneath him. 

“You’ve been so good… why don’t you come for Daddy, huh?” the Bull suggested, sultry voice in Dorian’s ear before he pressed his lips to the other’s neck. Dorian didn’t need anymore goading than that, gasping and shuddering as he reached his peak and came into Bull’s hand, and he knew when he felt teeth on his neck that Bull was coming too. As they rode out their orgasms, Dorian kissed at the Bull’s jawline, tongue and lips replacing teeth to soothe the mark left just above the start of his tan shoulder. 

Tired and spent, Dorian melted on top of his massive perch, Bull taking responsibility for pulling out and laying the other down on the bed. With a soft groan, Iron Bull got up just enough to grab a cloth he’d left out, cleaning up the mess between the two of them before he allowed himself to recline beside Dorian again. 

Now that the excitement was over, and there was less of a mood to kill, he felt it hard not to say what he’d had in mind. “So, you finally milked the Bull. Knowing you this is probably going to become commonplace. I’m never gonna have the heart to wean you, you know,” Bull teased with a cheeky smile. 

After a heavy, disgruntled sigh, Dorian reached up and lazily smacked the bigger man’s smug face. “I’d tell you to shut up but I Know I’m never going to hear the end of this,” he complained mildly as his arm fell to wrap around the Bull’s stomach. Curling up beside him, Dorian had to try not to smile as a hefty arm came to wrap over his shoulder and no more was said on the matter. At least for now.


End file.
